


Viktuuri Prompted Drabbles and Ficlets

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Victuuri Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompted Viktuuri drabbles and ficlets from my blog.





	1. "I can't believe he just did that."

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is the highest of all the drabbles, but the drabbles vary in rating and content.
> 
> Chapter title is the prompt line for the drabble, and any additional detail is in the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“I can’t believe he just did that.”

Chris laughed, still watching Yuuri’s naked ass as he resumed dancing.

“I can’t believe you’re surprised. If Viktor is naked, it’s only a matter of time before Yuuri is too,” he said, before turning his attention towards the Russian in question, and releasing a low whistle. “Those are some impressive marks on Viktor’s hips. Hands or mouth, do you think? I can’t tell from here.”

Phichit followed his gaze, and cleared his throat. “Mouth.”

Chris turned, and raised an eyebrow at him.

“I know too much about their sex life,” Phichit said with a sigh.


	2. Phichit came rushing into the room. "You'll never believe what just happened!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ylime94.

Phichit came rushing into the room. “You’ll never believe what just happened!”

He came to a sudden stop, eyes widening. “What are you doing?”

“Concentrating,” Viktor huffed, his face red.

“I’m going to fall,” Yuuri said. “Don’t you dare drop me, Vitya! I will take you down with me!”

Phichit watched, wide-eyed, as Viktor took a slow step forward, still balancing Yuuri above his head.

Then, he grinned. “You’re practising lifts?” he exclaimed, Yurio’s antics on the ice forgotten. “Can I watch?”


	3. "I wanted to hear what it sounded like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ylime94.

“I wanted to hear what it sounded like,” Yuuri managed to say in gasps, through his laughter, as he clutched at his aching stomach. He hadn’t laughed so hard in a while.

Viktor threw a pillow at him. In his weakened state, it knocked Yuuri over.

“Who told you? It was Yurio wasn’t it? I’ll post those baby photos of him online! He swore he wouldn’t tell!”

Yuuri just clutched the pillow to him, and kept laughing. Viktor’s face was bright red with embarrassment, now that his initial fear from the fright Yuuri had given him had faded. 

Dying cat had been a gross understatement. Viktor’s shriek of fear was like nothing Yuuri had ever heard before, and prompting it was absolutely worth any consequence. It was even better that he assumed it was Yurio. It meant Yuuri had a chance of eliciting the second sound he’d been told of.

“Yakov,” he gasped, clutching the pillow, and watching Viktor with anticipation.

Viktor blinked at him for a moment, then unleashed a sound even better than his shriek of fear. Yuuri hugged the pillow, and kept laughing, even when Viktor threw another pillow at him.


	4. "Please don't touch me there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ylime94.

“Please don’t touch me there,” Yuuri said, squeezing his eyes shut, his face burning.

“Why not?” Viktor asked, his hand pausing where it had been stroking Yuuri’s stomach. His slightly chubby stomach. 

He’d really tried to avoid putting on weight between seasons, but Viktor had been obsessing over making him the perfect pork cutlet bowl, and, well…he’d over indulged in all the practise runs.

“I know I need to work it off,” Yuuri said, grabbing Viktor’s wrists, and pulling his hands away. “You don’t need to keep touching it to remind me.”

“I like it though. I like all of you.” Yuuri could hear the pout in Viktor’s tone, but refused to look when he knew his own face would be so obviously flushed. “But alright. No touching your stomach with my hands. I can do that.”

Yuuri sighed, but then his eyes flew open, and he looked down. Viktor was pressing kisses over his stomach. He looked up, and smiled, before continuing. Yuuri grabbed a pillow and covered his face, trying to muffle the embarrassed sounds he made, while Viktor kissed all over his belly.


	5. "Dasvidanya, my lover."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by lostblueocean. Spelling tweaked.

“Do svidaniya, my lover.”

Yuuri didn’t look up from his phone. “Didn’t you leave five minutes ago?”

Viktor made a grumbling sound. “That’s how you say goodbye to your fiancée?”

“You’ll be gone for less than fifteen minutes,” Yuuri replied, watching the recording of his practise again. He couldn’t nail that jump yet, and he was determined to get it. “You’re only going to pick up lunch. Not leaving the country.”

“You wound me,” Viktor said, making a wailing sound. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“I will miss you every second that you are gone, Vitya,” Yuuri said, turning and faking a sad look, softening his tone. 

Viktor perked up. Yuuri turned back around.

“Now…go. I’m hungry.”


	6. "Where did you get that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by parkkate.

“Where did you get that?”

Viktor lunged for the picture, but Yuuri expertly dodged him.

“Chris said something about you starting to collect merchandise of me, but he didn’t say anything about fanart,” he said, tilting his head and looking over the drawing again.

“ _ Yuuri _ !” Viktor whined. “I didn’t say anything about your poster collection!”

Yuuri snorted. “That’s because it stroked your ego. And don’t think I didn’t notice it suddenly getting larger than it used to be. You can’t mock me for it if you add to it.”

He turned his gaze to the drawing again, ignoring the indignant sounds Viktor was making. He tilted his head again. 

“We should try this position sometime,” he said thoughtfully. “It looks like I’m enjoying it.”


	7. What's with the candles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by parkkate.

“What’s with the candles?” Yuuri wrinkled his nose. The room smelled overwhelmingly like something fruity. It smelled familiar, but he didn’t like it.

Viktor closed his eyes, and inhaled. “They smell so nice.”

“You’re burning twenty-three candles…because they smell nice?”

Viktor opened his eyes, and frowned at him. “They were a gift. Yurio got them for me.”

Yuuri clenched his hands into fists. That’s why it smelled familiar. That little shit. He remembered now. He’d been shopping with Yurio, and had tried to avoid the candle section precisely for this reason.

“Where is he? Still asleep?” he asked, as he filled a glass of water at the sink. The teen always slept in to a ridiculous hour on the weekend. Viktor made an affirming sound, and Yuuri stomped off to Yurio’s room. 

He couldn’t wait to hear how Yurio’s recently cracking voice sounded when he screamed.


	8. "It hurts all over!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by hazyxthoughts.

“It hurts all over!”

“I know, I know,” Yuuri said softly, stroking his arm.

Viktor sneezed again, and then groaned as all his joints ached.

“Why are you not sick? It’s not fair!”

Yuuri chuckled. “I don’t really get the flu.”

Viktor cursed under his breath in Russian. Yuuri’s hand tightened on his arm.

“Call me that again, and I’ll leave you to fend for yourself!” he snapped. “Yurio’s been teaching me Russian insults. I know what that means.”

“No, don’t leave me alone!” Viktor whined, grabbing at his hand before he could move it.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Yurio wasn’t kidding, you are pathetic when you’re sick.”


	9. "And...pickles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping, and specified to be nsfw, and submitted and filled on my nsfw blog.

“Just go in slow,” Viktor said, shifting on the pillow under his arse, as Yuuri removed his fingers, and spread lube on his dick. “And then...pickles!”

Yuuri blinked, seconds away from pressing into him. “Pickles?”

“That thing I couldn’t remember the English word for at lunch today! Pickles!” Viktor said excitedly.

Yuuri stared at him. “Why are you thinking about pickles when I’m about to put my dick in you? What do pickles have to do with anything?”

Viktor looked down. “Well…a dick is the same shape as—”

“Don’t even say it!” Yuuri threatened

Viktor laughed. “Come on, Yuuri! Put your pickle in me!”

Yuuri groaned. “That is so wrong.”

“What’s the matter, Yuuri? I thought you liked pickles? You certainly like sucking on my—”

“I’ll show you a pickle!” Yuuri snapped, finally pressing into him.

Viktor arched his back, and laughed again. “Yes, give me all of your pickle!”

“I hate you,” Yuuri muttered into his neck, struggling to breathe from the tight heat of him.


	10. "I thought you'd never ask!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by parkkate, specifying a nsfw fill, and submitted and filled on my nsfw blog.

“I thought you’d never ask!” Viktor gasped.

Before Yuuri knew what had happen, Viktor grabbed his hips, and turned him to face the wall.

“Not right here!” he hissed, as Viktor started tugging his trousers and pants down. They were in the changing room at the rink. Even though it was late, and the door was locked, Yuuri’s stomach churned at the thought of someone catching them.

Viktor ignored him, taking his flaccid cock in hand, and stepping up close to kiss the side of his neck.

“Yes, right here,” he said, rubbing softly and gently at his cock.

“I’m not even hard,” Yuuri huffed, squirming. “This is ridiculous!”

Viktor chuckled into his neck, the heat of his mouth closing over on earlobe. Yuuri closed his eyes tight, and tried not to whimper. Viktor knew his body too well.

“Viktor,” he whined.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor murmured back, low, sultry.

Looking down, Yuuri cringed at the sight of Viktor’s hand completely covering his soft cock. It was embarrassing. He’d never touched him while he was still soft before. Even if it wasn’t unpleasant, he couldn’t stop himself from focusing on how strange it was.

“Shouldn’t we go back to your place? Maybe take a shower? Some foreplay?” Yuuri asked, feeling his face heat up. Viktor’s touch was starting to feel good enough to make his heart race, but he knew he wasn’t hard yet.

Chuckling again, Viktor turned him around, and kissed him. Yuuri bit his lip.

“Ow!” Viktor pouted at him. “You just showered, Yuuri. You don’t need another one for this.”

Yuuri’s face only felt warmer. Viktor was crouching down now. “That was before… I didn’t mean right now!”

Viktor let go of his cock, which was at least looking a little firmer. He looked back up at Yuuri, and smiled.

“Do you really want me to stop?” he asked. “Because if you don’t, I’m going to suck your cock until you’re hard, Yuuri.”

Yuuri made a soft sound, and covered his mouth. Viktor’s expression only became smug. Even after everything they’d done, Yuuri still couldn’t listen to this sort of talk without falling to pieces. Even if he didn’t usually have a problem saying those sorts of things to Viktor himself. It was just different when Viktor did it.

“I’ll probably bring you right to the edge,” Viktor continued, brushing his thumb along the crease of Yuuri’s groin. “You know how I love to suck your cock. The way you start off so embarrassed, hiding your face, and then end up shaking, and begging, and moaning.”

“ _Viktor!_ ” Yuuri whined, trying not to notice the way his cock hardened. Just from words.

“The way you get so desperate that you stop begging, and start demanding,” Viktor said, his fingers brushing over the length of Yuuri’s cock again. “Demanding that I stop toying with you, and finish you.”

Leaning forward, he gave Yuuri’s cock a long lick, from base to tip, before looking up, and smirking at him.

“Oh look, I guess I won’t have to suck you until you’re hard after all,” he teased.

Yuuri forgot his embarrassment, and reached down to swat his head, scowling at him.

“Ask me again,” Viktor said, before slipping the tip of Yuuri’s cock into his mouth, and swirling his tongue around it.

Releasing a breathy moan, Yuuri let his head drop back against the wall, and cringed.

“Don’t make me ask again.”

Viktor released his cock, and chuckled. He gripped his hips, and started turning him again. Yuuri closed his eyes tight, but let him. He let him spread his legs, and shivered from the kisses he pressed to his ass cheeks.

“Ask me again, Yuuri.”

Whimpering softly at the feel of Viktor’s fingers digging into his ass cheeks, tugging gently, spreading him open, exposing him, Yuuri bit his lip.

“I wonder how long it would take you to beg from this?” Viktor pondered out loud, kissing his lower back, one hand gripping his cock again, stroking so gently it made Yuuri want to snap at him to grip harder. “How long until your legs shake, and you want me to fuck you?”

“ _Viktor,_ ” Yuuri whispered, his face burning, his hips tilting slightly to push his ass out.

“How long until you  _demand_ that I fuck you?” Viktor said, his voice low, that tone that made Yuuri’s toes curl.

He bit his lip. He wasn’t as embarrassed by that as he used to be. Viktor was always very clear about loving when he got bossy in bed. Even more so when he got irritated with his teasing, and flipped him over to return the torment. Still…

“Ask me again,” Viktor said.

Yuuri shuddered.

“Please, Viktor,” he whispered. “Rim me.”

Viktor made a pleased sighing sound, the warm air of his breath gusting over Yuuri’s ass, and making him shiver.

“Anything for you, Yuuri,” he murmured softly, before the wet heat of his mouth touched him.


	11. “And you, sir are very attractive. Therefore I will stare at you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping.

“And you, sir, are very attractive,” Yuuri slurred, prodding Viktor in the chest. “Therefore, I will stare at you.”

“No! _You_ , sir, are very attractive! I will stare at _you_!” Viktor slurred back, catching Yuuri’s hand and pressing kisses to the back of it.

Yuuri giggled, and dropped the glass he had in his other hand when he went to cover his mouth. “Whoops.”

“You’re going to fall and cut open your faces, idiots! I told you not to drink that much.”

Viktor scowled over at Yurio. “No one cuts Yuuri’s face! Yuuri’s face is too perfect.”

Yurio shook his head, and looked around at the rest of the banquet, grumbling under his breath, “I hope you fall on your ass and get scarred.”

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s ass, and glared at Yurio. “Mine!”

“You two are sickening,” Yurio said, getting up and heading over to where Otabek was sitting and watching with an amused expression.

Viktor ignored him, and covered Yuuri’s hands were they still gripped his ass. “All yours. Always yours.”

Yuuri made a wailing sound, and stumbled forward to kiss him.

They fell.

“Ow! Who put glass on the floor? _Ruuuuude_!”


	12. Viktor locked the door behind him, and turned to Yuuri. “Take everything off, but leave your skates on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ylime94, on my nsfw sideblog.

Viktor locked the door behind him, and turned to Yuuri. “Take everything off, but leave your skates on.”

Yuuri looked up, half bent over, hands reaching for his laces. “What?”

Viktor moved closer, and gripped Yuuri’s shoulders, pulling him upright. As always, their eyes were level, as Yuuri’s skates brought them to the same height.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like when you are wearing your skates,” Viktor said, his hands tugging at the bottom of Yuuri’s shirt. 

Yuuri let him take it off, raising his arms to help, but after it was gone, continued to frown at him.

“I don’t understand.”

Viktor’s hands fell to Yuuri’s waistband, and Yuuri grabbed them. “What are you doing?”

“When you wear your skates, we’re the same height, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s frown only deepened. “So? That makes you want to strip me naked in the changing room?”

Viktor gave a low chuckle, and pulled his hands free. He skimmed his hands over Yuuri’s shoulders, and then down his arms. “You say that like it’s strange.”

“It is strange. It’s only a few centimetres. I’m not that much shorter than you.”

Viktor sighed, and then slid both hands over Yuuri’s ass, and gave it a squeeze. “A few centimetres make all the difference. I don’t have to reach down for this.”

Yuuri’s face started to flush red. “You’re… you’re turned on by being the same… height?”

Viktor started pressing kisses along his jaw, and made a sound of assent.

“That’s… that’s really weird, Viktor,” Yuuri grumbled.

“No stranger than the way you get turned on when I wear a tie to bed for you to tug and pull on,” Viktor murmured into the skin behind his ear, while he eased Yuuri’s pants over his hips.

“That’s different!” Yuuri snapped, his face getting redder. 

Viktor kissed his way back to Yuuri’s mouth, and backed him up against a wall while they kissed. Yuuri wobbled a little on his skates, distracted by his pants being halfway down his thighs, and Viktor’s hands shifting from his ass to grip his hips.

When Yuuri’s back hit the wall, Viktor broke away from the kiss. Yuuri opened his eyes to find Viktor’s right there, at the same level.

Viktor said something low in Russian, and then kissed him again. Somewhere along the way, between dizzying kisses, and the rustle of clothes, Viktor got both their cocks together in one hand. Yuuri was only half-hard, a sure development whenever Viktor started kissing him, but Viktor was already so hard he was leaking.

Yuuri pulled away from the kiss and looked down with a dazed expression. “Did you get hard watching me skate?” he asked breathlessly, watching Viktor work them both, spreading his pre-come to smooth the way a little.

Viktor hummed, and Yuuri leaned his head back against the wall with a moan. 

“I love that you like that so much,” Viktor murmured.

Yuuri shivered. Even if the Eros programme was in his past, he was never able to shake the determination to catch and hold Viktor’s attention with his skating. That crazy year, Viktor had instilled in him the passion for seducing him on the ice, and it had never gone away.

“Why didn’t you stop practise early?” he asked, reaching down to help.

Viktor grabbed his wrist with his free hand, and pinned it by his head. “I never want to stop watching you skate,” he breathed, pressing their foreheads together, and tightening his grip on their cocks.

Yuuri moaned, and pressed their mouths together in a frantic kiss. It was all in Viktor’s head, but even so, now he was thinking being the same height in his skates was not so bad. Even if he felt like he was wearing skates for the first time. Wobbly and unsteady, as Viktor worked them closer and closer to completion, murmuring in broken English, and finally Russian. 

That loss of English never failed to bring Yuuri right to the edge, and he barely stayed on his feet as he came, forehead pressed tightly against Viktor’s, listening to the familiar words of Viktor’s love for him, in Russian.


End file.
